


Coming Out (of the Woods)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Scared Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Short, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: The day after he gains a new boyfriend, Stiles has him drop him off at home so he can meet up with Scott. He just doesn't expect his dad to be home.Or for Derek to be so terrified, even though all he does is sit in the car.





	Coming Out (of the Woods)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, thought i was going to do more with it, but.. its complete as it is and adding more would just be that. its not incomplete. its finished  
> one day though. one day ill find a way to make stiles say "but daddy i love him" just because i want to. one day
> 
> anyway since june is almost over, i really wanted to celebrate pride month. i got quite a more works posted this month that my goal of two, so im pleased.
> 
> inspiration came honestly from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXkpWY5Y02Q). heard the line "coming out of the woods" and my brain automatically went "haha but what it could be a pun for sterek coming out bc they fucked in the woods or smth"

                If Stiles didn’t already have plans with Scott, he’d probably have stayed all week at Derek’s, lounging in his bed and drenched in the smell of _them_. He’d been pretty tempted to cancel just so he could, but he’d remembered Scott cancelling on him all the time when he got a girlfriend, so even if it’s something that’s long overdue, he’s not gonna be that guy. Well. Not this time, anyway. Next weekend, maybe.

 

                So, since he has plans, he has Derek drop him off at his house, already making promises to come back over again later. They’re both still kind of riding the endorphins from about maybe twenty minutes ago and the more general _hey look at that I’m in a shiny, new relationship now_ feelings, so the ride is pretty chill up until the moment Derek slows to a stop along the curb outside his house.

 

                Stiles doesn’t notice it immediately. He’s busy getting out of the car, making sure he grabbed his phone (almost dead as it is), thinking over whether his wallet and keys are in his room or at Derek’s. It’s when he’s out of the car that he sees it. It’s when he presses two fingers to his lips and then presses them to the window in mock of an air kiss, and one that Derek doesn’t return, doesn’t even respond to. Instead, he’s only staring frigidly at his front door, as if waiting for Stiles to go through it so he could finally drive off. Which, at the time, Stiles found quite rude. If they hadn’t just had the whole _no, this is not a one time thing, I plan on banging and taking you out regularly_ conversation just the night before, Stiles would have been a little concerned as to what that would mean for their relationship status.

 

                Derek is often kind of shit with emoting like the rest of humanity, though, so it doesn’t unnerve Stiles as much as it lightly exasperates him. “Hey, don’t be like that, Derek,” he chastises, knowing the werewolf can hear him through the car door without him even needing to raise his voice. “The least you could do is give a kiss back. A goodbye, maybe, if you’re not into the whole cheesiness part. Though, that’d kind of contradict what we were doing up against that –”

 

                There’s a sound of someone clearing their throat behind him that interrupts his mild scolding and totally wipes his mind of what he was going to say after that. He whips around, heart in his throat – he _knows_ that sound.

 

                “Shit.”

 

                Well, that’s one way to come out to his father.

 

                “Language,” his father reprimands, like Stiles is still eight and capable of corrupting the other kids on the playground with his cursing. He’s about to retort that it doesn’t really matter what comes out of his mouth and how child-friendly it is anymore, when he notices how his father’s hand is on his hip. His hip, where he usually keeps his gun and cuffs. Yeah… no. Intimidating the new boyfriend for no reason is not going to fly.

 

                He turns back around to the still-running car, where Derek is staring at the man standing on the porch watching them, his eyes wider than usual – a subtle tell to just how fucking terrified he must be. God, he wishes he had just cancelled his plans with Scott earlier, being a good friend be damned. “Okay, so, this wasn’t part of the plan, but this is okay. I’ll talk to him. Derek, you just go home, or maybe rent a hotel in the next county over. You don’t have to open the door for anyone, not if they don’t have a warrant. And –”

 

                “Stiles!” Though he’s snapping at his son and his arms are folded over his chest, Stiles doesn’t think he’s mad. Maybe. It’s kind of hard to tell. He’s never brought a boyfriend over before, so he’s not sure if this would be a normal reaction or if it’s just the _Derek Hale_ version, but he’s not really ready to find out. “Get your ass inside.”

 

                He doesn’t move, at least not towards the house. He scoots a little closer to the car and Derek’s eyes flick over to him. Just that single look fills him with concern and the desire to comfort his boyfriend, so he presses a hand to the door, whispers, “I don’t think he’s even mad. Mostly just posturing. And you didn’t do anything wrong, so he can’t, like, arrest you. Not that I think he’d try to. I think he’s just working on autopilot, I’ve never brought anyone home before –”

 

                He can hear his father take a step down the stairs of the porch and he quickly cuts himself off and starts towards the house, not wanting to be pulled in by his ear or elbow. Especially not now, especially not in front of Derek. It’s easier to just go with what his dad wants right now, so they can talk, and then he can calm down Derek. “Know your rights!” He calls, mostly just to go along with whatever his dad thinks he was saying to him, and ducks under the cuff to the back of his head he knows is coming before pushing his way inside.

 

                Boy, this is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day!!! hope pride month was good for you!


End file.
